


Something ‘Bout You Makes Me Wanna Do Things That I Shouldn’t

by Poppedthep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fic within a Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Soft Boys, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/pseuds/Poppedthep
Summary: In unprecedented levels of niche, this is an AU of an individual moment in the dreamy and lovely blackhighheels fic,Photographs.(aka how much soft teen angst can Pop milk out of one brief fluffy moment, plus a very obviously shoehorned-in shoutout to teen B with braces purely for Dane’s enjoyment)
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	Something ‘Bout You Makes Me Wanna Do Things That I Shouldn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Photographs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896652) by [blackhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels). 



> This probably won't make much sense if you haven’t read [Photographs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896652). Begins and ends with the parts of Photographs it fits between. Basically they’re teenagers in Canada who just kissed for the first time and were childhood frenemies. But read it first if you haven't yet.
> 
> This is also dedicated to [B blowing out his 13th birthday candles in boy Vanjie cosplay](https://twitter.com/Bhytes1/status/1234623268910489601)[.]()
> 
> These are all fictional characters. Extra fictional as it’s an AU of a fic.

_“Jose reluctantly pulls back a bit and looks up at Brock. His pupils are wide and there's a blush on his cheeks. Their eyes meet…”_

Brock’s fill with tears and his face crumples. He looks real scared. His hands are shaking.

Jose’s stomach drops. 

“Why you...shit. It was that bad?” 

His stomach is sick at the thought that he finally got to kiss Brock Hayhoe and he mighta fucked it up. Why Tara ain’t say nothing after spin the bottle? If she really liked him the bitch shoulda warned him his kissing was nasty so he coulda got it together. 

“N...no,” Brock shakes his head, choking back sobs. 

“Well you ain’t acting like it was _good_ ,” Jose looks at him warily. 

“Or _meh_ even. You looking like it was real nasty or…”

“It wasn’t bad, okay? _”_ Brock rushes. He looks horrified at himself as soon as he says it. Crosses his arms tightly and turns away.

“It was…” he swallows heavily, and Jose can’t breathe until he answers. 

“...nice,” Brock says very very faintly to the wall.

 _Oh_. 

_Nice._

As quick as the dread hit, Jose is filled with relief, so light he could float. 

He just kissed Brock Hayhoe and Brock thought it was _nice._

Brock thinks he a good kisser. _Brock liked it._

And Brock wouldn’t lie. Brock is always honest, even when nobody wanna hear it.

He ain’t the type to say nice things usually at all. Unless Jose says them first, and even then Brock says things that are kinda mean or shady most of the time. Jose knows he don’t mean none of them. Or, well, he do but not in the bad way. He just got a fucked up sense of humor, and that’s part of why he likes him. 

Jose’s is fucked up too. They match. 

He’s distracted from being proud of how good he kissed Brock by his dream boy crying in front of him. 

He looks all small and scared, curling in on himself, nothing like the tall judgey older boy he usually is. His crying echoes in the abandoned building and it makes Jose feel real bad.

Jose hates to see people sad. It makes him ache, like he can feel their distress between his own ribs. To see _Brock_ so sad feels even worse, even more personal.

“Why you crying then?” he asks, gentle as he can, frowning deeply with concern. 

“Brock?”

He tries to stroke the nearest part of Brock, the back turned to him, to make him feel better. 

As soon as Jose touches him Brock flinches away. 

That makes Jose kinda wanna cry himself. 

‘S...sorry,” Brock chokes out over his shoulder, when he sees how he hurt Jose’s feelings. 

He seems so gentle now. Melting in front of him. Hard to imagine he the same boy who used to act so cold to him. Jose shrugs. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, even though it ain’t really.

Brock nods and keeps on crying.

Jose don’t know what to do now.

Brock don’t want Jose to touch him. 

So he probably don’t want Jose to kiss him again. Even though Jose wants to so bad. And the boy just said with his own mouth it was _nice_.

Shit.

He can’t just stand there all statue-like while the boy he likes cries his heart out. 

His legs jiggle impatiently. 

He ain’t no good at standing still anyways but he definitely ain’t about to just stand there and watch Brock be all sad.

“Don’t get pressed, it was just a stupid kiss. Told you kissing was nasty,” he tries to sound like he don’t care. 

He bites his tongue on saying it didn’t feel nasty to him. It felt so good. 

_His first kiss with a boy and it was_ _Brock_ _. He so excited he feels like he bout to start singing a whole musical his fuckin self._

Brock ignores him and keeps crying. 

He tries inching closer. 

He reaches out, which ain’t no easy task cuz Brock tall as fuck, and puts his hands up on Brock’s shoulders, real gentle.

Real slow and careful he steps in closer and closer and slides his hands down his arms, wrapping around him until he’s giving Brock a hug. 

Brock sucks in a breath and tenses up. 

Then he lets it go all shuddery and goes limp in Jose’s arms. He turns around and curls into him, burying his face in Jose’s neck. 

He gets the side of Jose’s neck all wet from crying on it but Jose don’t mind. At least he don’t feel useless no more. And Brock is making little cute noises against his skin. 

He tries rubbing Brock’s back like his mama does for him when he upset.

“Shhh,” he hums sweetly like she does it. “It’a be okay.” 

Brock sniffles into his shoulder.

He don’t know how long he s’posed to wait but he ain’t never been good at waiting, so when he can’t hold it no more he tries asking again, 

“Why you…”

“Oh my God, stop asking why I’m crying!” Brock snaps. Jose guesses he tryna sound mean but the effect is lost cuz his voice all soft and muffled against Jose’s neck, and he don’t let go of him. If anything he holds on a lil tighter. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbles, all huffy and just as muffled.

Jose pulls back and looks at him. 

“But I wanna make you feel better,” he says as earnest as he can, eyes wide.

He really wants to touch Brock’s pretty face, wipe the tears away, but he don’t dare try.

Brock’s face softens looking at him. He does that cute lil smile he don’t realize he doing when Jose acts cute on purpose to get him to do it.

Brock takes a shaky breath and looks at him, like he’s sizing Jose up against whatever shit he got goin on in that cute head of his. 

“If you hated it so much, just say it was gross. It ain’t gotta be a big deal."

In case Brock _was_ lying. In case he felt like he couldn’t tell him or something. 

Not that Brock ever feels like he can’t tell him shit. But he ain’t acting like a kid who thought it was nice. Not the way Jose thought it was. 

“I ain’t gonna take it personal or nothing.” 

He knows he definitely will but he old enough and brave enough now that he can wait til he in his bed at home to cry about it.

“I’ma tell everybody you didn't like it anyway cuz you ain't gay, right? Like we said.”

“No! Don’t tell!” Brock gasps. “Don’t tell anyone...I…Just don’t...” he struggling real hard over his words, sounding all jumbled like Jose’s brain when he looks at his composition notebook. 

“I didn’t not like it,” Brock finally gets out. He twists his fingers in anguish and Jose’s chest flutters. 

“Wanna do it again?” He asks hopefully. 

“No!” Brock gasps, disgusted, and it hurts, Jose feels like he might die for a second, and then Brock frowns,

“I mean maybe.” 

And he can breathe again. Brock swallows, heavily. 

“Wait, no…I just…you don’t understand. I liked it, okay?” 

He starts crying again.

“Right.” Jose’s brows wrinkle in confusion.

“So that ain’t good? You said it was nice. Why you crying?”

“I mean I _really_ liked it. That’s the _problem_ ,” Brock sniffs, dismayed. He seems to melt even more before Jose’s eyes, this soft private version of him Jose hasn't seen before. 

“I liked it too,” Jose smiles shyly, feeling his cheeks hot. “So there ain’t no problem.”

Brock shakes his head wildly.

“Um, no. There's a really big problem.”

He can’t even look at Jose.

“What? What’s the problem? Just tell me,” Jose snaps, a little too harsh, wincing as soon as it leaves his mouth. 

He don’t mean to get agitated when Brock’s all vulnerable and shit but it starting to feel like Brock’s playin some kinda game with him and he don’t like being messed with. 

Brock just shakes his head like he looking at a ghost or something, all spooked. 

“What?” He presses again, hearing the whine in his own voice.

“I’m gay, okay?” Brock snaps, and then starts shaking all over.

“I’m gay,” he whispers, like he don’t believe it. 

In his head Jose thinks, _right, and what?_

But Brock is real torn up about it, shaky and sad. 

“Oh fuck. Oh no. I’m so fucking gay.”

Jose kind of wants to laugh. 

He bites his cheek so he don’t cuz Brock is real upset. Even though he knows if it was the other way around Brock wouldn’t stop himself laughing at him. 

“I thought...I thought I could…if I didn’t…” Brock is kinda gasping out his words through tears. He seems real fucked up about it and it’s hard to make anything out through the crying.

Jose’s heart breaks for him. He puts his arms around him. 

“Me too. I like boys more than girls,” he confides softly. 

Brock tenses. 

“I know _you’re_ gay. That’s obvious,” he scoffs. “You called me pretty when you were like a tiny little kid.”

The top of his cheekbones go pink when he says it, and it’s only that and him lookin all lost and miserable that stops Jose gettin mad at him for being rude when he was tryna be nice. 

"I wasn't _tiny_ ," he mutters, indignant, but leaves it at that.

“This is bad,” Brock mumbles, ignoring him.

He pulls away from Jose all antsy like he needs to pace, and then comes real close again. He look like he don’t know what to do with himself which ain’t like the Brock he knows at all. 

He’s looking at Jose like he gonna know the answer, and even though he don’t know shit, Jose knows he gotta try make him feel better. 

“It’s okay,” he says all soft and soothing. “You know now. That’s good, right? It’s good to know what you like. You don’t gotta cry about knowing.”

Brock sniffs and wipes at his drippy nose with his sweater sleeve. 

Jose scrunches up his face cuz that’s nasty. The sweater’s nasty too. It looks excessively worn in, like it ain’t been washed all week. His mama would freak if she saw it and throw it in the laundry with him still in it. 

His reaction earns him a soft lil chuckle from Brock and it feels like he won a prize. 

Real careful like the boy’s a skittish horse, he reaches out to get the tears on Brock’s cheeks with his own clean sleeve.

Brock lets him, blinking soft under the brush of cotton and looking at him all soft too so he gets brave and slips his hand out of the sleeve, lets his fingers cup Brock’s cheek. 

It’s smooth and perfect when he pets Brock’s pretty face. He so beautiful. It ain’t even natural. Shit, even all blotchy from crying, he cute as fuck. 

Brock’s eyes go wide as Jose’s thumb dances over his skin. His breath catches. A blush rises under Jose’s fingers. 

Then his eyes squeeze shut tight and he pushes Jose’s hand away. 

“Yes I do. I very much have to cry,” he says stubbornly, pressing his palms into his eyes like he tryna block out not just Jose but the whole world.

“I can’t be gay. This is so bad. So so bad. Fuck. I wish I didn’t know.”

Jose frowns. 

“Why? You’d still be gay. That’d be stupid.” 

Brock looks like his old self for a second, eyes flashing offense, ready to snap back at being called stupid. 

He glares like Jose is lying.

Then his face crumples, all desperate, like he wants him to be lying, but knows he talkin sense. 

“How you didn’t know? You ain’t never thought a boy was cute before?” Jose ventures. 

Brock’s cheeks get redder and Jose wonders who it was. 

He lets himself believe for a minute it mighta been him. 

The thought makes a pleased little smile creep on his face. 

“Ug, you don’t get it,” Brock is tugs at his hair, real stressy. “I _can’t_ be gay. Being gay is… You know what they’re like at school. Everybody will be shitty to me and say I’m disgusting and...” he lowers his voice, “...queer and stuff. They’ll say I wanna fuck other boys.”

“But...you do right?”

Brock blushes and looks at Jose intently. 

“I don’t...I guess…maybe,” he looks at Jose even more intently and gets real soft when he says,

“If they were ones I liked.”

Jose actually gulps, has to clench his jaw to stop it dropping open. Why Brock ain’t never been like this with him before? All...sweet and soft. He already liked the boy when he was being a dick to him and telling him to go away. Getting to see this version of Brock is bout to make his brain explode. 

Or his pants. Something exploding real soon if he ain’t careful. 

He clears his throat and tries to act cool about it. Like his older brother when he talks to girls he likes. 

He shoves his hands in his pockets, then shifts his feet, and takes them out again. Adjusts his backwards baseball cap, and tugs on his chain. Imagines he Drake in the What’s My Name video. Usually he tryna channel Rihanna but Brock wants to fuck a _boy_. 

Brock keeps looking, all quiet and hot and obvious about it. 

What were they even talking about? 

Oh yeah. Brock wanting to fuck boys. 

_Right_.

“Right. So who cares?”

“ _Literally everyone cares._ That’s the point,” now Brock looks all annoyed with him again, but it ain’t his fault. Jose’s probably the only person who _don’t_ care. 

“My church friends won't like me anymore if they find out I’m…” Brock swallows hard. He can’t even say it again.

“...and everyone at school will call me...you know,” he gets real quiet, “...the f-word.”

“They already doin’ that anyway,” Jose shrugs helpfully. 

“At least now you get to kiss me,” he adds hopefully, adding a smile to try cheer Brock up. 

Brock’s face contorts but this time it’s a laugh. 

He snorts, surprising himself, shaking his head. 

“Oh my God, you’re crazy,” he looks at Jose fondly. 

It’s like he’s suddenly seeing him for real. He ain’t never looked at him all intent like that before. 

Or if he did it musta been real sneakily. 

“You’re amazing,” Brock adds, his voice going all warm. 

“Come here?” 

Jose ain’t never gone somewhere faster in his life. 

Brock lets him get up real close, and draws him even closer. He looks brave and beautiful, all splotchy with tears and lit up with determination. 

He puts his hands carefully on Jose’s face. Strokes his cheeks gentle and curious, like he’s testing it out. Then he pulls him in, like Jose did to him.

He kisses Jose soft and gentle and full of feeling. 

It’s real nice. Jose’s tummy flutters like crazy. Brock’s lips fit nice against his. He tastes all salty and damp from his tears and while they kissing Jose feels a couple more fall. 

“I like you so much,” Brock breathes, dazed, when they pull back from each other. “Fuck.”

Jose’s heart pounds at the revelation and Brock shakes his head. 

“I wasn’t supposed to like you this much.”

His eyes are wide, real terrified but maybe a little bit hopeful. 

Jose grins, suddenly feeling real shy. He scuffs the floor with his toe and rolls his eyes at himself. 

“I don’t even gotta say it back, you already know, hm? I’m obvious as hell, right?” 

“Kinda,” Brock smiles at him. “Stalker baby,” he says so warmly and affectionately Jose ain’t even mad.

He loves these cute ass looks and smiles Brock is giving him since they kissed, so much more open and fond than usual. 

He wonders if he’ll get those smiles from him all the time now. If he’ll get more kisses. 

“Shit. This is really really bad,” in the couple seconds his attention wandered Brock’s gone all in his head again, tugging on his hair, looking real pressed. 

“What! No! We was being cute. Why it gotta be bad?” Jose frowns. 

He reaches for Brock but Brock backs away. It stings but Jose tries not to let him see. He gotta be there for his boo. 

“My parents are gonna _hate_ me,” Brock says, all heartbroken, like it hurts to even say it. “They’ll be so mad. My dad will be...They’re not gonna just _let me be gay_.”

“Baby they ain’t got no choice,” Jose shrugs. 

He ain’t never said _baby_ to nobody before. Not like that, to a boy he liked. 

Then again, he ain’t never liked nobody else like he likes Brock. 

It just slipped outta his mouth right then. He don’t know where it came from. Listening to his mom talk to her boyfriend or his brothers with their girlfriends maybe. 

Either way he loves the surprised pleased look on Brock’s face when he hears it. 

He already wants to say it to him again. 

“If you gay, you gay, baby.”

When he says it this time Brock turns his face to hide his smile.

“My mama says we born like it. Everybody love who they love.”

“I remember you said that,” Brock says quietly. “In detention.” 

Jose can’t hardly remember it except it was the day they started becoming friends because he stuck up for Brock against that dumbass Nick. He’s always running his mouth saying whatever shit comes to mind, mostly he don’t remember none of it after the fact. 

“That was the first time I ever heard someone talk about it like...like that. Like it was just...normal,” Brock swallows heavily. “Everyone always said it was...you know...not good and stuff.”

“If it ain’t right then how come so many people just born like it? You wouldn’t choose it if you could, right?” 

“Right,” Brock nods solemnly, and his conviction makes Jose kinda sad. 

“So it ain’t nothing you done. Your parents can’t get mad. And anybody who don’t like it can suck a dick,” he pronounces decisively.

Brock snorts with laughter again. His eyes sparkle a little. Jose hopes he’s doing good at making him feel better. It seems like he is. 

“Will you fight them all for me?” Brock teases with a shy smile, swooning as soft as everyone at school says he is. 

Jose adores that he’s making him get all cute like that. Brock was real grateful about that shit with Nick at the time but he wasn’t nothing like this. Now he ain’t hiding it. Brock always been a little _elegant_ and _delicate_ for a boy but he usually trying his best not to be. Jose loves that he’s letting him see it all now, being all gentle and flirty for him. 

“Mmhmm,” he nods, grinning his face off, feeling ten feet tall. “I’ma defend your honor.” 

He didn’t even question it when it happened. Of course he’d do it again. He always looks out for the people he cares about. That’s real important in his mind, to being a good person. 

He’s been in enough dumb fights that didn’t mean shit, why wouldn’t he get involved for something that actually mattered?

It was all just common sense to him, instinctive, cuz his mama raised him right. But if Brock’s gonna act like Jose is some kinda tough guy for it then as long as the cuteness keeps coming, he’ll keep accepting. 

“My hero,” Brock smiles, his eyes dark and excited, and Jose nearly gasps. 

Brock grabs at Jose’s sweater and pulls him close, grinning like he’s spilling a secret. 

“That was so hot when you tackled Nick,” he swoons, all breathy and so pleased with him Jose could float. 

“I didn’t say it because I didn’t want to…” Brock cringes, “...sound all gay. Wow, that sounds stupid now huh?” 

“It don’t,” Jose argues softly, because he hates seeing Brock be mean to himself as much as he don’t like him doing it to no one else. Maybe more. 

“But, yeah...I...um...that was so hot. I loved that you did that. No one’s ever done something like that for me.” 

Brock ducks his head shyly and Jose puffs up proudly.

“I got you, baby,” he smirks, trying out a wink, just to get a cute reaction outta this boy grinning at him like they the only two gays in Canada. 

Brock rests his arms on top of Jose’s shoulders delicately and tilts his head when he smiles at him. 

“Can we try kissing again?” He asks, looking happy enough that Jose thinks it’s safe to joke,

“You ain't gonna cry on me now?”

Brock smirks,

“Oh no, I absolutely might,” he laughs at himself.

That’s a good sign, Jose thinks. They makin progress.

“But can we try it anyway?” Brock’s smile turns wicked and enticing in a way Jose shoulda known he had in him, but still takes him by surprise, turning his stomach to jelly. 

“Baby, you don’t gotta ask me twice.” 

Jose dives up at his mouth enthusiastically. 

Too enthusiastically. 

He bumps into Brock’s half open mouth and catches his lip on Brock’s braces. 

“Ow,” he pulls back, tasting blood. 

“Shit,” he touches his lip and his fingers have blood on when they come away. 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry. My braces,” Brock cringes. He hides his face in his hands. 

“Ug, embarrassing. I’m gay and I can’t even kiss a boy,” he’s making fun of himself again, which is good. It makes Jose hopeful he gonna feel better the more he gets used to it. 

“It’s okay,” Jose licks the blood off his lip. “It was my fault. My over enthusiastic ass. You too cute. I can’t wait to get at them kisses.”

He grins. Brock blushes but he shakes his head, looking at Jose with gentle concern. 

“It’s not okay.”

He looks at him so intense since they kissed. It’s too much. Jose feels like he bout to catch on fire any second. 

“Look, I hurt you.” 

Brock’s thumb runs over the cut on his lip, smearing the blood. Jose’s heart stutters at the feel of pad of his thumb rubbing his lip.

“Ain’t the first time,” Jose breathes, entranced. “Hurt me worse before and I still liked you then.”

“What?” Brock’s thumb stills and he frowns. “When?”

He takes his hand back and Jose can breathe again and he wants to smack himself for bringing it up now like it even matters.

“You know like being all mean and shit when we was little,” he shrugs, hoping it ain’t gotta be a big deal.

Brock frowns deeply. 

“Oh my God, don’t say that.” He looks real pressed again. “Was I a huge bitch to you?”

“Kinda,” Jose shrugs reluctantly, cuz it’s the truth. 

He ain’t mad about it no more though. Not now he knows Brock gets why he acts the way he do. 

“Am I a bad person?” Brock is frowning. 

“No! You the best,” Jose refutes fiercely.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Brock looks all sad again. 

“It’s okay,” Jose smiles at him, looks up at him all cute trying to get him to smile back. 

“You was just feelin yourself, being Miss Bitchy Thang. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“I kinda did though. You were very annoying,” Brock deadpans bluntly, a stupid little smile in the corner of his mouth. 

Jose’s drops open. 

“Bitch, really?” He throws a hand on his hip, all sass. 

“Sorry, I didn’t...sorry,” Brock backtracks immediately. “This just how I flirt apparently,” he visibly cringes. 

“Believe it or not I am actually trying to be nice to you now. Ug, I'm so weird,” he smacks his own forehead and it makes Jose flinch, how harsh he is with himself. How he ain’t taking the sweet loving care of himself he deserves. 

“Better than being boring,” Jose says earnestly. He shrugs. “Everybody always say I’m weird too. Or crazy.”

“Yeah you really are,” Brock sounds serious but he smiles at him and his eyes are bright.

Jose tuts but it's only playing, he's smiling too.

“Well then good. We match,” Jose bobs his head decisively. 

Brocks smile softens and he tilts his head. 

“Yeah. I guess we do kind of. Weirdly.”

“That’s us, baby. Weirdly,” Jose grins. 

Brock looks like he don’t mind feeling weird as much if he ain’t gotta be alone in it. 

“I’ma keep your shady ass. The past is whatever. It don't matter now. I forgive you.” Jose smiles hopefully. 

“Click,” he mimes flashing a pen. “There. Now it’s gone. Like the Men in Blacks.”

Brock watches him make a fool of himself, smiling shadily, but Brock ain’t pressed about it no more and that’s what matters.

“You’re still bleeding,” Brock touches his lip gently again. 

His touch is delicate, and the arm it’s attached to reaches for him all graceful. Everything he do is graceful. Jose could watch him for hours just do random shit. Brock’s thumb rubs at the cut again and Jose wonders if Brock would freak out if he licked at his thumb and sucked on it like all his instincts want to. 

Probably.

So he just looks at up him cutely as he can be. Brock frowns. 

“I sliced you. I hate my braces.”

“I don’t mind. They cute.”

“They are not,” says Brock with complete certainty. “My braces are not cute. They’re gross. They’re so ugly.” 

He puts a hand in front of his mouth, self conscious. 

"You ain't ugly."

Jose immediately grabs his hand away. Deciding to be brave, he keeps holding it and links their fingers.

Brock lets him and blushes and shakes his head. 

“Don’t make fun of me. I’m a metal mouth. No way you like them.”

“I like you,” Jose shrugs. “They on you. You cute. So they cute too.” 

He tilts his head and purses his lips, pleased with his own logic. 

Brock swoons down on him, arms going around Jose’s neck, his shoulders raising coyly. 

“Oh my God, I’m so gay,” he laughs at himself, eyes intent on Jose’s. 

They making him feel like he’s burning up. 

“That was like, the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. _You’re_ cute. Oh no. I like you way too much.”

Jose grins proudly. He was just saying whatever bullshit came to mind, trying to hit his haiku.

Brock leans in again, slower, and brushes Jose’s lips softly. His braces don’t catch this time. Just soft lips touching, curiously. 

“Ew, you taste of blood,” he murmurs softly against Jose’s mouth, the shady lil asshole. 

“Shut up,” Jose mutters back, kissing him a little harder to make his point. 

“You shut up,” Brock murmurs, pulling him close and kissing even deeper. 

_“ Jose learns a thing or two as well that day. The difference between a simple peck and a kiss. A kiss with tongue. The cigarettes lie forgotten on the ground as they make out against the wall until their lips are swollen and the sun starts to set.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was just a brief moment! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
